The embodiments pertain to a method for increasing the apparent resolution of image data for purposes of analysis or further processing. More particularly, the embodiments pertain to a method for increasing the apparent resolution of n-dimensional images where n is a positive integer.
As imaging becomes more and more ubiquitous and new imaging modalities push the boundaries of what can be sensed quickly and consistently, the task of accurately extracting information from an image becomes that much more important. Often, however, the images themselves are not at a sufficient resolution for useful information to be reliably located or extracted. Super-resolution methods exist to try and improve the native resolution of raw images for easier analysis. The embodiments described below build a model based on existing, repeating patterns in the image or images for the purposes of increasing the apparent resolution or to more readily extract information from the image data.